titan in hogwarts
by crystaldragon22
Summary: the teens in hogwarts blah be blah just like all the rest


**Song: Cheetah Sisters (Full) Lyrics**  
(Galleria)  
There's a time when we all choose  
(Dorinda)  
To either quit  
(Aqua)  
or follow through  
(Galleria)  
To just loose faith  
(Aqua)  
or trust your heart to somehow lead you through the dark  
(Galleria)  
we're not the only one  
(Dorinda)  
whos dreamin'  
(Chanel)  
who needs help to carry on  
(all)  
We might get lonely but were not alone  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different, different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change  
We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters  
Gotta do what i gotta do  
Got the brains got the power and we speak the truth  
(Chanel)  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
so you best respect the cheetah girls  
(Dorinda)  
Dancing singin from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve  
(Chanel)  
Trying not to break the rules  
(all)  
Cause momma didn't raise no fool  
It may seem where only dreamin'  
(Galleria)  
And we need help to carry on  
It's good to know we're not alone  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that ain't ever gonna change(Or even mister)  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters  
(Galleria)  
Someone's always there behind  
(all)  
To catch us if we fall  
(all)  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are differeent, different colors (different colors)  
We make each other stronger  
that aint ever gonna change  
(Galleria)  
Or even mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters.

**Song: Cinderella Lyrics**  
Galleria :When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she read me a story  
Chanel: It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory  
Dorinda: I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Aqua: Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me  
_ [Chorus]_ All  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like some one waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself  
Dorinda:  
Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
All: Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Galleria: Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
Dorinda: I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
Chanel: When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing  
_ [Chorus]_

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like some one waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself  
All:  
I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armor is me  
Chanel: So I'm gonna set me free  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like some one waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like some one waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself.

**Song: Together We Can Lyrics **  
{Galleria}  
We can do any thing  
Oh just you and me baby, baby, babe  
Wait and see  
{Chanel}  
Hold on, sit tight.  
Are you ready for a crazy ride?  
Your on your own, it ain't right.  
Something's gotta give tonight.  
{Dorinda}  
So if you want to run, run and disappears.  
{Aqua}  
You and I can bust our ways right out of here.  
{Chorus}  
Together we can  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,  
if we wanna.  
Together we can. Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta? oughta?  
Together we can  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,  
if we wanna.  
Together we can. Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta? oughta?

{Galleria}  
here we take our time, we can have it all.  
{Chanel}  
I don't think were gonna make it on our own.  
Together we can.  
even ride a hurricane, if we wanna.  
Together we can.  
Walk into space, save the human race.  
Do you think we oughta? Oughta?  
Together we can!

**Song: Girl Power Lyrics**  
_ [Chorus]_  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up. Never stay down.  
Girl power. Girl power.  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.  
_ [Galleria]_  
I've made mistakes before  
But I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay cause who could ever be.  
_ [Chanel]_  
As long as I give my best  
It won't matter what no one says  
Cause deep down in my heart  
I've got the power to make it all happen.  
Yeah.  
_ [Chorus]_

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up. Never stay down.   
Girl power. Girl power.  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.  
_ [Aqua Dorinda]_  
At times I may just feel like  
My back is to the wall  
I hold my head up high  
And keep standing tall.  
_ [Galleria]_  
I know that my back is covered.  
_ [Chanel]_  
Because we have each other  
And we're down for whatever  
If you hear me throw your hands up.  
_ [Chorus]_

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up. Never stay down.   
Girl power. Girl power.  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.  
_ [Everyone]_  
Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you  
Stay true to who you are  
And don't waste all of your heart.  
Your heart.  
Your heart.  
_ [Everyone]_  
Throw you hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up.  
Cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.


End file.
